sasunaru songfic
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: sadly, i dont own. basically i was listening to music and had the idea for this smuttiliciois oneshot. recently i made a plot to follow it. "sasunaru Story" a newly single sasuke goes to the club in search of a fun one-nighter. he meets naruto and things get really hot reallt fast.


**SasuNaru Songfic**

**Part 1 ~ I love Rock n' Roll**

Sasuke was bored. It was Saturday night and he'd just broken up with his boyfriend, Orochimaru, who'd been way to clingy for his taste. He was itching for some fun. Maybe he could go to the club and pick up someone for a one-night stand?

_Sounds good_, he decided. He took a quick shower and went back to his room in just his towel. Not wanting to waste time in picking an outfit he slipped on a pair of leather pants he saw on the floor and a cobalt blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

He chose to go to a close-by club he hadn't hit up in a while called Zabuza's. We walked into the place ready for anything

Sasuke immediately spotted the blonde dancing with the pink-haired girl. He was about the same age as Sasuke, but the girl looked at least a year or two younger. _A girl in a gay club who's oblivious to the fact that the guy she's hitting on isn't into her? That's new._

But back to the sexy blonde. He had on a garish orange shirt that complimented his tanned skin nicely. He had three dark marks on each of his cheeks. _Scars maybe?_ The best part was the large cerulean eyes that just begged for the guy to be fucked. _Time to make my move._

A rock song with a great beat came on as Sasuke stalked over to his prey. He picked up a drink from a passing waiter, a plan in mind. When he got close he pretended to trip; spilling the fruity liquid on bubble-gum girl's skimpy outfit.

She turned around fuming and slurring. "wassa big idea? This' dry clean onl—"she cut off when she caught sight of Sasuke's face. Then she was of course hanging all over him, the other guy forgotten. Sasuke was used to it; women always found him attractive. They were such a pain when they were drunk, though.

With mock sincerity he quickly got rid of her. "Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. You should go try and dry that in the bathroom before it stains."

She scampered off; he was alone with the blonde hottie.

"I saw that. It wasn't an accident. Thanks, she's been drinkin' all night and I didn't know how to get her offa me."

"Dobe you should have just told her to leave you alone. And you owe me a drink for saving your ass."

"What's with the attitude teme? Why even 'save me' if you're gonna be a prick about it?"

"Because I wanted to make you buy me a drink. And I was pretty sure you would be mad about your girlfriend's dress."

"She is **not** my girlfriend. Just an old friend who wanted to see where I like to party."

"Good. My plans for the night would be ruined if you turned out to be straight."

"Oh yea? And how bout you? Your boyfriend lurking around somewhere?"

"No. I recently got out of a relationship and I wanted to do someone fun. You fit the bill Blondie."

They made it to the bar and the guy pulled out a frog shaped wallet. _Wow he's innocent. This is gonna be too easy._

The hottie blushed, making Sasuke smile. He took his drink and walked off, "thanks again dobe." _3, 2, 1…_

"Hey, wait! You didn't even tell me your name," the blonde said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

"Hn? It's Uchiha. You'll get the first name later if I decide you're worth the time."

"Guess I'll have to prove myself Uchiha. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Now finish that so we can dance."

Sasuke obeyed –for now- and gulped down his drink. "Fine by me Na-ru-to"

The sexy way he dragged out the guy's name made him blush some more. He pulled Sasuke out on the dance floor and sexiness ensued.

_He's pretty good at this for someone who seems so innocent._ Sasuke was loving every second Naruto was grinding on him. He was already feeling himself get hard from touching the guy.

"Hey Naruto let's get out of here. I live a block away."

"Aww but I'm having so much fun," said man replied pouting. Seriously the guy was pouting.

"It's either my place or the bathrooms 'cuz I'm literally about to fuck you on the dance floor in front of everyone."

Naruto smiled up at him slyly, "well I've never done it in public before."

They made it to the hallway connecting the main club, the front door, and the restrooms before Sasuke couldn't wait and pinned Naruto to the wall. He kissed the blonde forcefully. When he pulled back his prey was a bit red in the face and panting. A string of saliva connecting their mouths. He looked just too fuckable. "You taste pretty good, Naruto."

"Uh, thank you?"

"Fuck the bathrooms I want you right here," he said to the guy currently unzipping his pants with his teeth.

"How 'bout a compromise Uchiha? I'll do you this little favor in public then you take me back to your place and finally tell me that first name of yours."

"Hn. Agreed."

How could he not agree to anything Naruto said when he was doing something so… so…?

He couldn't even think anymore when Naruto started deep-throating him. It was all he could do not to fuck this guy's mouth silly. _So glad I decided to come out tonight. This has to be the best blow job I've ever gotten._

He didn't realize he'd said this aloud until Naruto responded by meeting his eyes and winking. He would have responded verbally with some witty comeback, but his mouth was currently…busy.

The tongue! The hot, wet tongue! Naruto was just too good at this. Sasuke already felt close to his end. "Mnnh… I'm gonna…ah!"

He released into Naruto's mouth and down his throat.

"Mm, you know, you don't taste half as sour as your personality Uchiha," Naruto joked.

"Hn."

"Aww. Don't get all frigid on me; it's supposed to be a compliment."

"Just stop talking and follow me."

"Where're we going?"

"My car, where else? I'm gonna take you to my place and fuck you so hard you can't stop screaming my name at the top of your lungs."

"Can't do that if you don't tell me your name, can I babe?"

"It's Sasuke. Can we go now? And wipe the cum off your face; it's getting me hard again and I need to be able to drive."

The drive was unbearable. Naruto seemed obsessed with teasing him. The whole time he was playing with his body or shooting him sexy looks. It was a huge relief when they finally made it to his house. Now he could devour this hottie.

They hopped out of the car and Sasuke quickly locked it and got to his door just as fast. When he opened the door and let Naruto in he only had enough restraint to close the door before slamming Naruto up against a wall and bringing their lips together again. It wasn't long before he had Naruto's shirt off and pants unbuttoned; his hand inside them.

"Hey, as much as I'm loving this you mind if we move to a bed? This is more comfortable on one in my experience."

"fine." He dragged Naruto down the hall into his bedroom. He had remainder of Naruto's clothes off –as well as his own- in a matter of seconds.

Naruto flopped down on his bed. "Now **this** is what I'm talking about. It's so soft I almost want to go right to sleep."

"Sorry. Not happening." Sasuke opened his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of AquaTokyo lube, pouring a bit on a few of his fingers. He went over and straddled Naruto. "You got me all kinds of hot and now I can't wait to have you panting under me and calling my name."

"When you talk like that I find it hard to believe that you can be single. Who in their right mind would break up with you?"

"It's a long story." He ended the conversation by plunging two fingers into Naruto.

It wasn't long before he had Naruto panting and moaning and Sasuke had had enough of foreplay. He pulled out his fingers, loving the whimper it elicited from his uke. He lined himself up and thrusted until he was fully inside the blonde's tight heat.

"Ng… ah! Seriously Sasuke. I'm finding it harder and harder and harder to believe you're single. You're so bug and so fucking hot. I don't think I've ever felt so filled up; hurry up and move dammit."

"I told you I'm single." Sasuke needed no more invitation and started pounding into Naruto –restraint a distant memory.

The lewd noises Naruto made only served to make Sasuke wilder, more aggressive. Naruto's spiky blonde locks were now damp and clinging to his face. His cheeks were flushed pink and those gorgeous eyes were half-lidded and full of passion. There was even a bit of saliva coming out of the corner of his whorishly moaning mouth.

Hen Sasuke angled himself a bit differently and Naruto screamed out his name, bucking his hips to hit that place harder.

"I'm close Sasuke!"

"Me… hah...too." he moved one hand down to pump Naruto's cock in time with his thrusts into his prostate. Soon Naruto came with tears in his eyes from the unbelievable high of his orgasm. The spazzing muscles around his dick sent Sasuke over the edge of bliss not long afterwards.

They collapsed on the bed, tangled together in a sweaty, tangled heap of flesh.

"Shit, Sasuke that has to be the best fuck of my life."

"Hn. I'm an Uchiha, we don't do anything halfway, and you're pretty good yourself Naruto."

"Ha-ha! Thanks. So you want me out before your boyfriend comes home right?"

The sad look in Naruto's eyes brought out a weird feeling in Sasuke. He couldn't resist his sudden urge to comfort the guy. He pulled Naruto close in a tight embrace. "You seriously still think I'm taken? For the last time I'm single. I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago. On top of that I'm loyal in a relationship, there's no way I'd pick someone up –even one as hot as you- if I was dating someone." He sighed loudly, "Besides I don't want you to leave. For some reason I don't want this to be the one night stand I'd planned on." Sasuke surprised himself at how honest he was being with a stranger. Something about him was comforting and made him want to open up.

"Holy shit! So you do have emotions! Good to know. So I can stay the night?"

"And the nights after if you want."

"Definitely. Guess you're not single after all."

"What are you going on about now?"

"Cuz **I'm** your boyfriend now, and there's nothing you can do about it. Uzumakis are hard to get rid of once you let 'em close. Believe it!"

"I'm sure I can handle you; after all Uchihas are hard to get rid of too."

End?


End file.
